Jayda Storm
Jayda came from a broken home, and as a result, her relationship with her mother is estranged and her siblings have ended up in different parts of the world, even though they are all in the wrestling industry. Jayda was discovered in a bar fight by LOP owner, Slink. He felt that she could hone her fighting ability in the ring. Once she arrived, she already ran afoul of the Pretty Girls faction, and after she was thrown off of a truck, she returned with a vengeance and took them on, eventually ending the fued in a six woman tag match. Other companies took notice of her, and she was signed to CWA. After a struggle, she eventually won the Path to Glory briefcase and she decided to cash in on the champion of another brand, Akira. She went on to hold the longest reign in company history, for over 200 days. There she met Connor Smoke, and other friends. ''' '''Soon she was signed to Honorbound, where she'd be a multi time Women's champion, and she cut her first shoot promo, and she began to defy management to get her point across. She won the first women's main event of WrestleCade and became the inaugural Uprising Women's champion, defeating longtime rival Zoe Zombi. Now she aligns with Aundrea to form Insurgency. Jayda has been signed to other companies, where she's since become a double champion, a triple crown champion, and the longest reigning. After a while she became known as the Belt Collector, having won 12 at once in the year of 2018, and having held 18 in early 2019. She has since slowed down on her title pursuits, but has still worked her way into opportunities for more. After a year long rivalry with Z'Ahara Bianchi, Jayda was won the now defunct Exodus Women's Championship, and has rebranded it as her own. Jayda is known to be brash, impulsive, and cold. When she is loyal to someone, it takes a lot for that to change. She's made as many friends as she has enemies. Whether she's brawling backstage or vowing to bring a company to its knees, the fans have been behind her. Jayda is ALSO known for being violently territorial over her food, and it's often a running joke among her friends, as well as her height. In her free time, she's usually checking out the music and food scene of the city she's in, or playing video games, if she's not training. She has an avid love for MMA, and uses it in the ring. (Biography written by Jayda Storm) "I am on the Break the Glass Ceiling staff, and I run my own event, Night of Brutality". Jayda Storm. Other Ventures * Jayda Storm is involved with clothing lines. She represents and endorses MRCY Apparel. She has collaborated with fellow wrestler, Liam Mercer on the Iron Storm Fitness line. ''' '''Championships & Accomplishments Underground Wrestling * Underground Women's Championship (Longest Reigning) Grand Prix Wrestling * GPW Women's Championship (Won at GPW's second season finale event; Winners Circle, where she defeated BAD AMY in 2 Minutes, 30 Seconds. Jayda has remained undefeated since winning a rumble). MFW * MFW Women's Championship (Longest Reigning) * MFW Award Winner * MFW Iron Woman Record, 14 Pins In 30 minutes TCW * TCW Women's Championship (Longest Reigning) UFN * UFN Women's Championship (Longest Reigning) * UFN Booker/Owner/GM/Commissioner XWW * XWW Women's Championship (Longest Reigning) * XWW Women's Tag Team Championship * Competed In The First Ever, Women's Brutality Ball Match * XWW Award Winner CWA * CWA Women's Championship (Longest Reigning, 200 Days) * Successful CWA Cash In Various Promotions * Undisputed Uprising Women's World Championship (2 times, Inaugural) (She held on to the Women's World Championship until the rebranding of the Uprising division at WrestleCade). (She regained the Uprising Undisputed Women's World Championship for the second time in her career at the end of there current season. She entered herself into the title match, making it a Triple Threat. * Undisputed Brutality World Women's Championship (Created) * Double Champion On Both Project-X & Bio-hazard Rosters * 12 Titles held and often defended at once, only to hold 18 the following year! * Twitch Women's Invitational * Multiple World Championships * Multiple Intercontinental Championships * Multiple Tag Team Championships * Multiple Hardcore Championships * Multiple United States Championships * Running Two shows (Night of Brutality, UFN) EWWF * EWWF Hall Of Fame * EWWF Grand Slam Champion * EWWF Double Champion * Tournament Named After Her - The Jayda Storm Classic GWW * GWW Booker/Owner/GM/Commissioner LOP * LOP Hall Of Fame * LOP Booker/Owner/GM/Commissioner BTGC * BTGC Booker/Owner/GM/Commissioner __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Roster